


LOOP

by 中野魔法研究社MA (c2h2wen0513)



Series: 中野魔法研究社MA [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, TRPG Character Card
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c2h2wen0513/pseuds/%E4%B8%AD%E9%87%8E%E9%AD%94%E6%B3%95%E7%A0%94%E7%A9%B6%E7%A4%BEMA
Summary: 林中古宅后日谭，食尸鬼傻瓜情侣 穎ちゃんと千くんの恋物語（の始まり）
Relationships: 清水颖/滨本千重
Series: 中野魔法研究社MA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784536





	LOOP

清水颖步履轻快地穿梭在森林里。

微弱的月光被枝桠切割成碎片洒落下来，而她如同一道暗影从其间一掠而过。视力、嗅觉、敏捷和灵活程度都又提升了，清水满意地想，果然冒险还是有价值的，至少一段时间内不用担心会因为身体状况露出马脚了。

然而……她从树干后探出身来，谨慎地眺望着古宅的方向。

距离那晚已经又过了两天，无论后来又发生什么也都该结束了……而且这里毕竟是附近最近的“巢穴”，总得要不时过来打个招呼的。她为内心挥之不去的焦虑找着理由。

清水推开古宅沉重的铁门，小心地走了进去。院子里若隐若现的黑雾对她来说已经不再是阻碍，视野里零星的野蔷薇和白骨一同在夜色中闪着微光；主屋的大门洞开着，很显然前夜的不速之客们——不管最后还剩下几人——终于还是成功地离开了这幢宅邸。

是需要警惕的情况。

她微微抬头嗅了嗅空气，差点被灰尘激得打喷嚏，随后直接左转进了厨房。骇人的肉山血海里果然坐着几只正在边吃边聊的食尸鬼，瞧见她进来满不在乎地招呼：“哟小丫头，来啦，坐下吃点儿？”

清水蹙着眉走到桌边，打量了几眼糊满污血的凳子和桌上堆积的“食物”，好容易选出了块看上去比较新鲜还没开始腐烂的肉块。寒光一闪后她手上多了把薄薄的银色手术刀，托着同样片得薄可透光的肉片，面无表情地送进嘴里。

“手艺不错啊。”桌旁一只食尸鬼发出嘶哑的笑声。

“过奖，”清水继续板着脸，“这可是我吃饭的本事。”

食尸鬼们似乎并没有get到她的冷笑话。当然了，他们又不知道她的职业。聊天失败。清水在内心暗自叹了口气，只好直接切入正题：“前天晚上，我走之后发生了啥？那群人最后是出去了吗？”

“人？”

这普通的问题反倒让食尸鬼们叽叽嘎嘎地笑了起来，仿佛听到了再好笑不过的笑话。

“讨厌的修格斯不见啦，”他们七嘴八舌地说，“可能不知道死在哪个角落了，活该。”“口罩男被修格斯吃掉啦。”“讨厌的男人和讨厌的疯女人一起走掉了！”“你的小男孩也不错呀，很快就把那女人咬了——”

“停一下停一下，”清水被他们吵得头大，差点下意识去捂耳朵，“修格斯是啥？”

“……修格斯就是修格斯，讨厌的、黏糊糊的一大坨。”一个食尸鬼冲她翻白眼，“我们说不清楚。你真该多读点书，或者回地底上个学。楼上就有书。”

“他用那个电脑骗人来吃。”另一个食尸鬼插话，“你该不会也是被骗来的吧？”

“……我只想来试试来找你们，顺便找个人咬。”清水有点不太想谈这个，这一晚上到底是多险恶啊？“所以口罩男……呃，源有先生是人类，源有被……嗯应该是不破君吃掉了。百岛先生和金泽小姐离开了，金泽小姐被滨本君……滨本……那他人呢？”

“在教堂里。”不知是不是错觉，她甚至觉得在同族们脸上看到了微妙的嫌弃，“那家伙痴痴呆呆的根本没法交流啊，喊他吃饭也不来。……明明人类的时候还挺果断的，听说还是个杀了不少同类的狠家伙呢。总不至于转化了反而想把自己饿死吧？”

“你去看看也好，我们是不太会养幼崽啦。”喜欢插话的食尸鬼有点尴尬地补充，“走外面那条路，房子里的钥匙让那个疯婆娘拿走了。你还没去过主的教堂吧？”

确实没有。

她沉默着穿过“巢穴”，再顺着高挂在崖边的小路慢慢攀进教堂。巨大的壁画倒映在碧绿的瞳孔里，鲜血、白骨和红玛瑙的反光交织出无法用语言描述的色泽。这不是人世间该有的景象，但站在这里的她也不是人。清水颖既是人类，也是食尸鬼。她所做的一切都是为了同时留住这两个身份——即使要违背人类的自己的原则去伤害一个无辜的人。

虽然从结果来看受害者也不怎么无辜就是了。

曾经是滨本千重的新生食尸鬼孤零零地蹲坐在靠近教堂门口的小块平地上。虽然外表已经再看不出曾经那个文静青年的半分痕迹，“他”身上还穿着那晚的人类衣物，不少地方已经被钩得破破烂烂，还沾满了大小不一的块状血污；尖利的指爪间费力地夹着一支笔，在平放大腿上的笔记本上写写划划着，嘴里还念念有词。

听见未做掩饰接近的脚步声，年轻的新生食尸鬼下意识抬起头，随即一下愣住了。

“你怎么在这里？”清水略略弯下腰对“他”说，没有意识到自己的声音比想象中要轻。

“他们不喜欢我。”年轻食尸鬼低头看了看自己的一双手爪。“我也不太喜欢他们，他们让我吃发臭的肉，我不喜欢，他们觉得我奇怪。”他补充道，又抬起头呆呆地盯着清水看。

“你是谁？”他问，“ **你的眼睛真好看** ，你一定是我见过的最好看的同族了…… **我是不是在哪见过你** ？”

一阵毫无来由、转瞬即逝的悲伤突然像八级阵风一样从清水的内心掠过，她说不上来到底是为了谁。略带腼腆地笑着给她递手帕的青年。双手沾满鲜血的杀人鬼。世界上再也没有滨本千重了。这孩子不是他。放着不管没法融入族群的孩子也太孤单了。你有什么资格怜悯别人。你不也是同样是独自一人——

我从来没有觉得一个人呆着不好。一个微弱的声音在她心底悄悄说，我只是，只是……偶尔会有点难过。大家不都是这样吗。

“……你有出去……嗯，攻击过别人吗？”她沉默了一会儿之后说。

新生的食尸鬼摇了摇头。“我不知道该怎么做，”他诚实地说，“我听他们说，我是个‘新生儿’，是吗？那为什么没有人教导我？我什么都不记得……我没有父母吗？”

……从这个角度上来说，你的“母亲”是我。清水想，觉得这有点荒谬可笑。简直就像三流的吸血鬼言情小说……

“……你跟我走吧。”

她最后说。

“我可以教导你必要的知识，给你提供食物。新鲜的食物。……但我生活在人类的社会里，你不能随随便便地活动，会有很多规矩和拘束，比在这里不自由得多……我是说，如果你愿意，”她莫名地吸了口气，就好像进考场前会做的那样，“可以跟我走。”

“好呀。”年轻食尸鬼毫不犹豫地回答。

“……你不再考虑一下了吗？”

“为什么？”他睁大了眼，这个人性化的表情在食尸鬼的面容上显得略有些怪异，“你愿意和我说话。而且我喜欢你。为什么还非得考虑不可？”

“……来，戴好这个。”

清水颖最后把一条吊坠挂在她的“孩子”脖颈上，退后两步打量着他。站在魔法阵里的青年有些无措地四下张望，一会儿举手一会儿低头，研究自己重新变成了人类形态的陌生身体。

“……你还会近视吗？”她突然问。

“那是什么？”

“……没什么。”她有些疲惫地吐了口气，“会觉得这样不习惯吗？”

“……有点儿。”青年出神地摆弄了一会儿自己的手指，“但是颖喜欢的话，我当然可以的。”

他抬头露出一个大大的笑容。

一个绝不会出现在滨本千重脸上的，明朗的笑容。

“那，从今天开始，我就叫你‘千’吧。”

————END————


End file.
